


Death by Orgasm

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cylon Death, F/M, New Caprica, Nudity, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Dollhouse, Leoben makes a new rule.</p>
<p>Theme: Denial<br/>Prompt: "One rule: one of us has to come before you kill me." - singerdiva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what the fuck this is, but it's where my muse took the prompt.

Kara smiled her fake friendly smile, and Loeben smiled back. They both picked up food with their forks and brought them to their mouths.

Leoben broke the silence. "I know you're plotting. One of the knives is missing, and there's a homemade shank in the toilet tank."

Kara shrank inside. Frak.

"It's all right, Kara. I understand. But we have a new rule."

She looked at him, put the fork into her mouth, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"From now on, one of us has to come before you can kill me."

Kara choked on the bit of carrot, raised her hand to her mouth. Leoben smiled serenely.

"What?"

"One of us has to -"

"Frak, never mind! I heard you the first time."

"You get off on killing me. You think no one's watching between times? I don't care if it's always you. But now you'll have to do it before you kill me. Not after."

Kara squirmed in her seat.

When dinner was done, Leoben cleared the table and washed the dishes, as always, and Kara stewed on the couch for a few seconds. _Fine._ She stripped and waited for him. He stopped in the doorway, then took a step forward.

"You have to do it," she said. "You want this new rule? You have to make me come. Then I'll kill you."

Leoben shook his head. "Kara -"

"Do you even know how? Have you ever had sex? Do you know anything about a woman's body?"

His eyes lit up, and between one blink and another, he was in front of her, her wrists in one strong hand behind her back.

"I know yours. I know you have this spot -" he stroked feather-light over the small of her back. "- with the right stimulation, you'll orgasm without being touched anywhere else." He kept his hand moving.

Kara whimpered, the familiar cramping already in her belly, and closed her eyes. "No. No one -"

"Only Zak Adama knows, is that what you're going to say?"

Her eyes flew open.

He smiled, nodding, fingers never stopping.

Kara crashed into climax, her mind spinning, her heart pounding. Leoben lowered her to the couch, standing beside her. When she pulled herself under control, she looked up at him.

He held out the missing knife. "You can kill me now."

She snatched at the knife, lancing it toward him, but pulled the punch at the last second. What if Zak wasn't dead? She'd never seen the body - there'd been nothing to bury after the crash. What if he knew where Zak was? She could bring him back. The Old Man would forgive her. _Lee_ would forgive her. She had to know.

"Is Zak alive?"

Leoben shook his head. "Kara. You have to kill me now. That was the deal. One of us comes, you kill me. Your questions will have to wait."

She shifted the knife. "That's not fair. You didn't say I _had_ to kill you. Only that someone had to come before I could."

He shrugged his shoulders, his hands out at his sides. "You agreed to it, Kara."

She struck - slipping the knife in at the angle she knew would make it happen almost instantly.

Leoben raised his face toward the ceiling. "I'll see you in the morning, my love."

When he fell, Kara stood staring at the body until shivers woke her from her fugue. She went to drop the knife in the sink, and washed her hands, then sat on the edge of the bed downstairs until she heard the door above open.

"Honey, I'm home."

It had been Zak's signature greeting.


End file.
